Goode Gods!
by Riku97
Summary: Yea, Titles a pun.Half-bloods go to school! Told by Nico first since he's cool!The hunters are there but not for long. All the dating groups will have there chance but only Lazel will be different from normal! Bianca's in it so don't be mad or cunfused. PM me if you have an Idea for the next semester! Sorry about Typos! If you see any tell me. I'm not good at spell check!


Wrote this on my Ipod so bear with me! Think this might be a big story...

**GOODE HIGH HALF - BLOODS!**

**Nico's POV! **

I woke up that morning forgetting about all the worries of being a Half-blood, well mostly all the worries. I was in the Underworld visiting my dad, along with my sister *Bianca. "Little Bro? Time for school." She called from outside my room, Hades let us have rooms in the Underworld since he doesn't have many children. I got up from my jet black bed in my fuzzy black Pajamas, got them for my birthday from Demeter since I tried her Cereal! I changed into my street cloths, a black jacket with a Mayday Parade T-shirt with black jeans. I slipped my backpack on and grabbed a pop tart from the Kitchen, chocolate pop tarts! Bianca wore a black dree and a red coat with her green hat, she loved her hat! "Come on Nico, you know it still have a hard time Shadowtraveling!" She was still a little shaky with her landings, like when I let her Shadowtravel us to Percy's house and we ended up leading in his bathtub which was full of water by the way, Percy came in and started laughing at us for it. But back to life! I focused on the new School we were going to, Goode High school. Persephone shouted "Have a nice day!" we waved to her as we Shadowtraveled to school, she was only being nice to us cause we were leaving. We ended up in Goode highs bathroom, the boys bathroom. Bianca covered her eyes and ran out. I laughed cause no one was in there, but then I heard a flush. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice. Percy was in the first stall. _"Perseus Jackson. I've come for you!" _I hissed at him. He jumped out with Riptide at the ready as I laughed my head off! "That was perfect!" I said."Nico? How on Earth did you get into the Schools bathroom?" I leaned on a sink near by as I laughed, I told him about the arrangement the Gods had planned. See, since the War with the Titans is over and Gaea was stopped the Gods wanted us to be as normal as possible for a bunch of ADHD dyslexic Half-bloods can be! "So everyone's coming here, to my High School!" Percy went wide eyed deer in the head lights stare. I just realised that not only would I be coming along with my sister, Annabeth was coming! "What class do you have first?" I asked. Percy blinked and said"Biology with Farens, shes all right but really boring." mental note about that teacher."I've got Math,"I said" With ?" I was dyslexic, most of the time I forgot about that since I was absorbed in Greek writing." .Good first try. Remeber he hate Almonds so never call him Almondsin ok?" Percy was trying to help me? Good I need all the help I can get!"Your lucky you landed in this Bathroom. Bruce would have killed you if you landed in the one across the School." Bruce? I don't know a Bruce, "He seems like he needs a good old fashion Hades styled Beat down!" Percy Facepalmed,"Never fight a bully! They want that so they can blame you for starting a fight!" I growled, really I did. We walked out to find some guy hitting on my sister, I mean flirting not beating her up it gets so confusing being a Half-blood! "so you busy tonight?" I grabbed for my small dagger I had in the lining of my coat. I was ready to kill him when Conner showed up."Hey Bianca! Long time no see! You been hanging with your older brother? Didn't he just get out of prison for killing a gang?" Conner was trying to protect her and doing my job! I rushed over as the boy walked off with a hint of fear in his eyes."Nice job Conner!" I high-fived him."You just got back from Prison?" Percy asked."Conner here was he lied to protect my sister so thanks.I'll make sure my Prison buddies don't kill you." I told Conner, as we laughed. I saw Bianca laughing too, she couldn't even see that Conner loved her. Don't get me wrong, Conner is still a Stoll but I approved of him. Last summer he came and asked my promission to date Bianca, better he ask me then to die when I found out were his exact words."I gotta run to Bio with Farens, see yea." Conner said."Wait up I'm going there to!" Percy shouted as he rushed off with Conner. School was just starting so nobody was really there yet. The bell just rang, meaning schools starting. Nobody really cared about that bell cause that's mostly when the busses pull up or are close to the school. Bianca and I both had Math first, same class. So i told her about what Percy said about Alansin not Almondsin and about him hating Almonds. Bianca gasped, she kinda liked almonds. We both started to find our way to class when I saw her, Thalia. Why in Hades is she here? I walked over to her and said "Thalia! Long time no-" A knife was in her hand, thankfully it was concealed by her jacket, black yet furry."Conner already used that line right before he saw you guys." My sister saw that was at my neck and said"Put that away! What if sees it?!" She still couldn't grasp the concept of the Mist or how Thalia can warp it to make people see what she wants them to see. I pulled my knife at her throat, evenly matched until Phoebe removed her glove to show a metal contraption on her hand."Its a hand bow, you put it over your hand then make a fist to fire it, like crushing a grape." Phoebe shot a small arrow at me, hitting a near by window. Everyone went to class before some one saw. Thalia scolded Phoebe... for not having two of the hand bows. Of course, thats how she worked, scold for not bringing more for her, tipicial Thalia Grace. I walked to the back row along with my sister near Grover and Juniper. Clarissa was in front of me with Travis and Katie in front of Bianca and Juniper. Grover had a mortal to his left and in front of him. The teacher had short brown hair with a plump face. He wore a brown jacket with matching shirt and pants. This guy was waiting to be called Mr. Almondsin! "Hello class, New year New faces. Names are in order." The Campers stood up along with the hunters. "Travis, Katie, Thalia,Phoebe, Clarissa, Bianca and Nico. Hmm, Where is miss Dare?" Rachels late? A red headed girl with paint on her face, smired along with her freckles, eneterd panting. "Sorry I'm late but I had to find my wy here." She looked like she had seen a monster but I shurged it off,what could possible happen in this school? NO I MEAN ERRRR! I said what could possible happen! NOOOOOO, ever time that line is ever said something really bad happens! "Ok Since Ms. Dare has desided to come to class late, Pop quiz on what you know!" Of course! I tried my hardest as Bianca raced through, her pencil was barely in the air for long. I copied her answers as she raised her hand."Mr. Alansin? What is the..." and she went off talking about formules. I finished copying before the teacher came close. He smelled like almonds and wet dog. I coughed as I got up to put my test on his desk with the other Campers. I spoke greek to them softly about my answers as we walked.("4.675 needs to be rounded up to 5 on number 11.") Campers wrote as we walked up sharing answers in Greek. We all smiled as we cheated then turned them in. Bianca had finished her question then turned hers in. she spoke softly in greek(" Did you cheat off my page?) ...("Maybe but only for a few!") She gasped then pulled out some book about Greek language, same with the other Campers. Which means we were all on our phones group texting each other. Thank the Gods Chiron gave us phones! Katie texted about how hard the test was while Bianca told that I cheated off her. Percy texted look up Nico, everyone looked at Percy as he thumbs up'd me. I did the same back. The Teacher got up and said"Pencils down and Phones away." I hide my jet black phone in my pocket, opps. "Another new student will be coming tommorrow, from calfironia. Her name is Hazel, treat her like you would any other student." Hazel! three children of Hades/Pluto in the same room! SCORE! class went on for another twenty minutes about mulipying ratios. Boring, Next was gym!We changed into our gym cloths, white shirt with blue shorts. Dodgeball was first, now I had Bianca,Jason, Percy, Drew, Annabeth and Juniper in my gym! Plus Hazel was coming tommorrow, again in my class! Teacher was Mrs. Zeras, she pitted New kids against returning asked for team names so Percy said "Our team name 'The Campers'." The other team was 'The Bulls'. Percy and Jason creamed them with easy! 5-0 Campers won. asked us if we had played before. I told her" Back where I came from we played this game but harder." She asked why was my schools different."Easy, my old school was a camp for Half-bloods with cool powers." Ok, maybe thats what I wanted to say, what I really said was"We played with the lights off." She flicked off the switch and me and Bianca dominated! Tag team twins with powers that work best in the dark? That was us! I throw dodgeballs while my sister handed me them. Jason and Percy acted like they had night vision while Juniper hide behind Drew as she held up her make up kit for protection. Classed was almost over when we changed into our street cloths again. Annabeth calculated our winning streak scores and planned for the next game. "Gods Annabeth! We might never play again!" I told her. "Still having a plan is better then scabbling a small troop!" She was right. We left as me,Bianca, Drew, Juniper, Grover, Percy and Clarissa followed by Chris got to Foods 1. Dear Gods, Drew Clarissa Percy and Chris were a group, as you can expect they weren't too happy about it. Thankfully Juniper Grover Bianca and me were a group. We were to microwave an egg, weird but true. Clrissa set her timer wrong so it blow up. Chris Percy and Clarissa cheerd at the explosion it made but sad when they had to clean the mess. Juniper and Grover took over and made great micro wave eggs for us. "Amazing!" Bianca said."I love your cooking!" I told Juniper while Grover kissed her. Aww's came from the groups around ours. Four groups in all but it felt so crowded. I washed and Bianca dried. Grover planned to make more when the five minute bell timer rang. Our teacher Mrs. Perkinsl told us tommorow Hazel would be coming so I said she can come to our group! Perkinsl said fine but no goof off. I left for Biology with Bianca, Conner, Katie, Annabeth and Grover. was teaching us about minerals found in rocks. Bianca found out that she can move minerals since their found in the ground. We were told to get into groups in the lab and work on drawing the minerals. Bianca moved the gold to our table. Which caused Grover to almost die. Conner slipped the ring into his pocket, but only to have it stolen by Katie! She was learning from Travis. Bianca and Annabeth were trying to find the right shade of orange when Annabeth yelled in Greek loudly at an orange colored pencil,(" Stupid Orange! Why can't there be the right shade!") Everyone looked at her but the Campers Laughed. I think a hunter was in the room cause I heard laughter from some girl. "Well Annabeth! Orange can't just make it self the color you want!" We all laughed as the other students and teacher looked confused. After next was lunch for all of us so we met in the court yard. Bianca and I had brought each a sandwhich, a bag of potato chips and a couple of cookied. Percy had blue food; Blue chips with a blue cookie and a blue container that had a sandwhich in it. Grover had a graden salad and a water bottle he used all day and Juniper had the same thing,Everyone else got school lunches. Big mistake cause the chicken sandwhich was cold, the salad was small and the fires weren't salted. We saw how bad the schools lunches were so we had a pot luck, I also went to a near by vending machine and grabbed a couple of chip bags and a few candy bars that we all like. Most of us had next period off to go be where we wanted as long as it was on campus. Percy and Annabeth were in the Library 'Studying' while me and Bianca were left with Drew Clarissa Chris Grover and Juniper. Travis and Conner had dragged Katie off to save her from social suicide, joining Gardening club. I went over and signed her up telling the pretty blond that was their rep. that "This one girls friends won't let her sign up so I'll just sign her name." The blond giggled and said"Sure cutie, don't tell anyone we did this or I'll be yelled at. So whats your name hot stuff?" She was flirting with me, I gulped and said(I'm Nico Di Angelo. I really don't want a girlfriend,) You can understand me right?" She til;ted her head and told me no. I smiled and said gotta run. She sighed as I turned around. I texted Katie about Signing her up and what the times texted back _Thanks Nico, gonna grow some orchid just for you! :) _Orchid were something she gave to people that did her stuff. Travis texted me _Why did you sign her up! _I repleid _I know your girlfriend better then you!XD _He sent me a text in greek that he would steal everything in my locker...Better get more locks! Then I saw Thalia come over to me, with a small group of hunters..."Hey Bianca! hi Nico. Artemis needs to know if your still in the Hunters cause after this _ALL _Hunters except me have to leave. One day at school was good for them Artemis wants to head to Canada for some Elk and Moose hunting. If your a hunter you leave tonight, if not you stay here." Bianca was sweating bullets, if she left she would leave me again! I would be crushed."Sorry but I have to-" **_ERRRRRRRRRRR! _**_Someone _had set off the Firealarm, guessing Travis or Conner but I saw Percy and Annabeth running from a near by wall. Would they have something to do with it? We all had to leave school so the Campers and Hunters met up near the parking lot. I heard laughter from one guy who looked formiliar..."Leo? Is that you!" He looked over, yup fire boy was here."Me Hazel Renya and frank came here early, I'm only here cause Hazel wanted to go." Oh right, Leo loved Hazel but she was in love with Frank who liked her back! We talked while Frank circled the school above as a Felcon!"Felcon Punch!" I heard from the bird, Everyone was laughing. I swear Frank is so lucky to be able to turn into Animals. He landed in the court yard after we were O. to go back in. Maybe school was going to be fun after all!

_**CHAPTER ONE DONE!**_

*** Bianca never died, she just went missing because Hades plucked her out of the robot before she died. **

**Sorry its long but school lasts for a long time! ( this is in Greek) anything in () is in Greek, didn't want to use google Translate.**


End file.
